


Candy Canes and Golden Things

by Orangeships



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Almost Everyone - Freeform, Chef Levi, Christmas, Christmas Party, Cop Eren, Fluff, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangeships/pseuds/Orangeships
Summary: Want to see what happens when Eren asks Levi to marry him during a Christmas Eve party?





	

“Eren, you're fucking everything up.” There's flour dusting all over Levi's previously pristine countertops. His entire kitchen looks like a warzone between two tiny armies of Pillsbury Doughboys. Levi clicks his tongue in annoyance. Flour coats his black hair, making the strands look oddly white and clumpy. Peppermint candies are strew all over the counter, some of them unwrapped and covered in flour and baking powder. The jar of vanilla extract Eren left hovering at the edge would have made another mess on the floor if Levi hadn't caught it in time. He scowls at the younger boy.   
“Sorry,” Eren says, raising his hands up in defense.   
“Get out of my kitchen.” Levi grabs a roll of paper towels and dampens several sheets. He rubs at the counter, collecting flour and sugar and whatever else Eren spilled.   
“No.”  
“No?” Levi asks, astonished at Eren's flippant stubbornness. “What do you mean “no”, brat?” Levi holds up the paper towel roll in his hand, threatening halfheartedly to throw it. Eren doesn't even pretend to flinch.   
“I like helping.” He picks up one of the wooden spoons and begins stirring the batter. “And I like watching you bake.” He smirks at Levi, raising the spoon to seductively lick at the batter. The shorter boy is still scowling, his lips in a perpetual downturn.   
“Then watch from the dining room, you sick fuck.” Levi yanks the spoon from Eren's hands and drops it in the sink. “Stop licking all of my tools.” Eren doubles over in laughter, and Levi stares at him, innocently not understanding.   
“That's not quite what you said last night, Levi,” Eren teases, stepping up so that there's barely any space between them. Levi's cheeks are bright red, so Eren assumes he's realized the connotation of what he said. “You're so cute when you blush, Lee.”   
“Fuck you.”   
“Later. We should finish making these cookies first.” Levi glares at him, but places the paper towel back on its roll. He pulls out a cookie sheet and covers the pan with it. Eren smiles at him as they continue twisting red dough into candy cane shapes. They've been making desserts all day, from gingerbread cookies in the shape of smiling men to a strawberry cheesecake that Levi somehow got to sparkle. There's even a plate of brownies in the shape of miniature Christmas trees cooling by the sink. Santa Claus’ going to get very fat tonight just from visiting their house, Eren thinks.   
When he started dating the aspiring chef, Eren expected the usual gourmet meals and extravagant desserts. Still, watching Levi cook is like watching an artist paint. Eren knows he's a distraction, hovering around in Levi's kitchen and attempting to lend his boyfriend a hand, but Eren also knows Levi likes having him there, despite the shorter boy's grumbles and complaints.   
“Is that Hanji’s car in the driveway?” Eren looks up. A pair of headlights filters in through the kitchen window, and soon after, a quick succession of knocks rattles their front door. Levi looks expectedly at Eren, who sheepishly holds up his flour covered hands. Levi rolls his eyes and wipes his hands on his apron before taking the cloth off and draping it over one of the bar stools.   
Hanji and Erwin stand at the door with wide grins on their faces and bags of presents in their hands. Hanji shoves her gifts at Levi and enters the house uninvited. Erwin has a bit more manners than she does. He shrugs and waits until Levi steps aside before following him into the living room.   
“Ohhh, it smells delicious!” Hanji coos, speeding right for the kitchen. Erwin helps Levi carry the presents over to the Christmas tree, a giant thing that Levi and Eren decorated in gold and white ornaments. A glass star hangs on top, just lofty enough to make Levi nervous. When a door slams too hard, the crystal star wobbles on its perch. Petra and her family come next. She kisses Levi's cheek while Oruo pats Eren on the back. Levi leads the couple into the house and tells them to make themselves at home.   
“Armin and Mikasa are bringing the rest of the food,” Eren explains, joining them in the living room with a plate of Levi's Christmas tree brownies.   
“I thought Levi was making dinner,” Erwin says, nudging his friend playfully. “I was looking forward to that honey ham.” Levi glares at him, steel gray eyes narrowing in annoyance.   
“And what exactly did you cook tonight, fuc-” Eren manages to shove a piece of brownie into Levi's mouth, turning the boy's glare on him. Eren grins innocently before pecking Levi on the forehead.   
“It's Christmas eve,” he reminds his boyfriend. Levi rolls his eyes in response.   
When Armin and Mikasa arrive, lugging several plates of mouthwatering food along with a car full of Eren's ragtag group of friends, Hanji has managed to finish half of the Christmas tree brownies. Everyone wishes Levi a quick Happy Birthday, offering him hugs that he accepts with a halfhearted frown. They lay the food out on the dinner table and the smell of homemade Christmas meals has everyone crowding around. Even Levi seems pleased at the sight of mashed potatoes, green beans, ham, and casseroles.   
They agree to have dinner first and exchange gifts afterward.   
The fireplace crackles, filling the room with warmth and a welcomed sense of nostalgia. People lounge around the living room, a glass of champagne in hand. Levi's chatting with Erwin while Eren watches from his spot on the couch, his fingers playing with the tiny box in his pocket. Mikasa plops down next to him and hands him a small neatly wrapped box. Eren stares down at the silver reindeers looking back.   
“You didn't have to get me anything,” he says, turning to look at her with a grateful expression.   
“Just open it.” Eren tears at the paper. Inside the box is a picture frame, simple and silver, but it's the picture that catches Eren's attention. Three children smile up at him, their arms looped around each other's shoulders. Their clothes are wet from getting too close to the ocean waves, but their smiles are carefree and blissful. When Eren looks at her, Mikasa is smiling at the photograph, just as fond of the memory as he is.   
“Where did you find it?” Eren asks, wanting to pull her into a tight embrace.   
“I was looking through old film rolls my mom kept. I didn't know what to get you…”   
“This is perfect. Thank you.” They hug. Once they break apart, Mikasa smooths out his hair like the ever doting mother figure. She catches his quick glance at Levi and turns to look herself. Mikasa still isn't sure how a cop and a chef met and fell in love as hard as they did, but she's grateful to Levi for bringing more joy to Eren's life.   
She turns, pats Eren's knee, and with a reassuring smile, says “Don't be nervous. He loves you.”   
Eren waits until Levi emerges from the kitchen with a tray. Plates of cake accompanied by a candy cane cookie is handed out to every guest, and Eren takes deep breaths as he waits for everyone to settle down. Levi walks up to him from across the room with Eren's plate of cookie and cake, but Eren makes him pause when he taps him champagne glass, calling for everyone's attention.  
Most of the people in the room know exactly what's about to transpire, but Petra and Oruo look at Levi with confusion. He shrugs at them.   
“Um, hi,” Eren starts, looking around the room. He swallows nervously, then tugs at his tie. “It's almost Christmas, and my favorite person’s birthday,” he says, gesturing with a grin to Levi. Everyone in the room claps and cheers. Jean elbows Levi with a teasing smirk. “So I thought, what better day to do this?” Eren holds out a hand for Levi to take, and he does. They stand in the center of the living room, Levi staring up at Eren with curious eyes.   
“Levi Ackerman, in the span of three years, you've managed to make me the happiest man in the world. There's not a second where I want to be away from your side. I love you so much, want to keep loving you for eternity, so,” he gets down on one knee and releases Levi's hand to hold out the ring box, “will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man in the universe, and marry me?”   
Levi's stunned, eyes wide like full moons as he stares at Eren, his mouth parted open. He doesn't say a word, doesn't touch the ring. Instead, he glances nervously at Erwin, who looks amused, then Levi takes a step back. Eren's smile falters.   
To the surprise of everyone in the room, Levi retreats to the plate he had set down momentarily, the plate he set up specifically for Eren. The brown haired boy is still kneeling, but he looks a bit unsure now, head tilting to the side in worry. Levi brings Eren's plate back to him, takes a fork, and promptly digs in the center of the slice of cheesecake.   
“Do you have any idea,” he starts, frowning at the mess he's making on the plate, “how hard it is to bake this thing into the cake and then make sure I don't accidentally give it horseface over there?” Jean’s mouth drops open in offense. “And you just had to go and ruin all my planning.” Eren's still staring at Levi, not quite sure if Levi really got what Eren had just asked him.   
“I just asked you to marry me, Lee,” Eren says. He holds up the ring again but gets to his feet. Levi rolls his eyes and nods.   
“Yeah, I'm not deaf.” There's a look of ah ha! in his gray eyes. Levi sets the plate on the ground and takes something out of the cake he just dissected. “I'm trying to tell you that I was going to ask you to marry me. But you just had to fucking beat me to it, didn't you, brat?” The ring between Levi's fingers shines even covered in cheesecake. He holds it up to Eren, looking defiant, then the expression relaxes into something gentle. It's the same look Levi gives Eren when Eren came running up to him that one night three years ago, a bundle of flowers in his hands.   
“You're beautiful,” Eren had said, handing Levi the flowers.   
“Thanks? Have we met?” Levi hadn't known what was wrong with this stranger, this boy with wild green eyes and windswept brown hair.   
“No. I saw you across the street, thought you deserved flowers.”   
Now, Eren feels like he's about to burst into tears. Levi is more beautiful than he was that night, with moonlight in his hair and stars lighting up his silver eyes. Eren wipes at the tears now trailing down his face, and Levi’s fingers come up to do the same.   
“I love you, Eren. I love you so much.” He holds up the ring. “So marry me?”   
And how can Eren possibly say no to that?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! I desperately needed a fluffy Christmas fic so I wrote one. I hope you all enjoyed reading it! I would appreciate it if you leave comments and kudos :)


End file.
